


Судьба

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Однажды тёмной-тёмной ночью Освальд не отказал себе в удовольствии убить препода. А Эдвард всё видел.Фик 1: первая встреча





	Судьба

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл «Первый раз». 5 студенческих АУ, в которых последовательно описывается первая встреча Освальда и Эдварда, их первая ссора, первое признание и чего погорячее.  
> На протяжении цикла персонажам около 18-20 лет.
> 
> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

— Что вы можете рассказать об этике Мишеля Фуко, мистер Кобблпот? — грозно вопросили над ухом.  
  
Сонно моргая, Освальд оторвал голову от парты и упёрся взглядом в бороду профессора.  
  
— Ясно, — произнёс профессор N, как его мысленно называл Освальд, таким тоном, будто перед ним лежал спившийся бомж.  
  
Освальд — и не только он — был уверен, что именно в таком качестве профессор N представляет будущее каждого в этой аудитории, каждого до последнего отличника.  
  
Профессор N спортивным шагом прошёлся к следующей жертве — девушке по имени Айви, которая на унылых парах ни на секунду не выпускала из рук книжки о растениях. Освальд давно завидовал её умению отвлечься от усыпляющего монотонного гула, под которым подразумевалась передача сверхценных знаний.  
  
Профессор N произнёс выразительную речь о бездарностях, набранных в эту группу (наверняка он делает это каждый год), и пообещал проредить их ряды, покосившись на Освальда, Айви и ещё половину студентов по очереди.  
  
Освальд привычно представил профессора N с торчащим из головы топором, позволил мечтательной улыбке промелькнуть на его губах, а затем снова устроил голову на сложенных на парте руках.  
  
А нечего быть таким скучным и доставучим. Как говорится, будь проще — и студенты к тебе потянутся.  
  
В конце пары профессор N выждал, когда Освальд проснётся и по обыкновению последним отправится на выход, схватил его за рукав рубашки и произнёс:  
  
— Учтите, мистер Кобблпот, на экзамене я составлю для некоторых из вас особый тест, в который будут включены исключительно открытые вопросы о всех философах, начиная с Античности. Вы хотя бы в курсе, кто такой Платон? Удивительно, как такой, как вы, прошёл на второй курс, — выплюнул профессор N и с видом царя и бога прошествовал к двери.  
  
Освальд проводил его остекленевшим взглядом, по одному добавляя воображаемые топоры в спину, пока профессор N не стал похож на дикобраза.  
  
Он, конечно, отличником никогда не был и не будет. Освальд был ленивым и предпочитал заплатить за очередное эссе какому-нибудь бедному ботанику, нежели пыхтеть в библиотеке весь вечер, но кто такой Платон, помнил великолепно. А также помнил Аристотеля, Макиавелли, Локка и даже, будь он проклят сотню раз, Гегеля. По крайней мере то, что касалось власти и политики. Эти темы Освальд нежно любил, как и интеллигентную преподавательницу, посоветовавшую посмотреть документальные красочные фильмы про самых знаменитых философов прошлого. В таком формате информация запоминалась куда как проще, чем монотонный бубнёж вперемешку с оскорблениями.  
  
В нормальных университетах на таких преподавателей жаловались, но здесь всем было плевать на всё. Однако безразличие тоже могло сыграть на руку – главное правильно организовать дело.  
  
Освальд поправил рюкзак, брезгливо потряс рукой, за которую его схватили, и отправился на следующую пару.

Полторы недели Освальд посвятил слежке и вынюхиванию. Наконец он узнал, что профессора зовут по-простому Грегори Дэвидсоном, что он бездетный вдовец и потому вечерами любит чинно грустить в парке на берегу реки, что был в паре километров от его дома. Парк этот был большим, ограждённым со всех сторон и охраняемым сторожем, который позволял засиживаться сверх нормы только старым знакомым. Для всех остальных парк закрывался в районе полуночи.  
  
Очень удобно.  
  
В субботних сумерках Освальд, одевшись в чёрные джинсы и куртку и натянув на нос шарф и длинную вязаную шапку, засел в густых кустах с толстым учебником современной философии, который загодя стащил у каких-то первокурсников.  
  
Весна в этом году пришла рано, принеся с собой быстрое распускание листьев и почек, что приводило в восторг биологов, а теперь и Освальда, незаметно просидевшего в укрытии несколько скучных часов и даже не обморозившего пальцы. Разве что шипы царапали щёки, и приходилось постоянно поправлять шарф.  
  
Он ждал, пока все спортсмены, мамочки и собачники разойдутся по домам, а сторож будет занят обходом парка вдоль забора и закрытием всех ворот. Профессор N же по обыкновению собирался засидеться до часу-двух ночи. Освальд ухмыльнулся: сегодня ему предстоит покинуть парк только по реке и только в виде трупа.  
  
Я покажу тебе, заносчивый козёл, этику Мишеля Фуко.  
  
Подкравшись так тихо, что не хрустнула ни одна ветка, Освальд замахнулся и несколько раз ударил профессора N по затылку. Тот даже пикнуть не успел. Совершив контрольный удар, Освальд бросил книгу рядом, оглянулся и, убедившись в безлюдности парка, потащил тело к реке. Благо тут было несколько шагов.

— Эй, у нас тут вечеринка с продолжением намечается. Почитай в библиотеке до утра, — заявил сосед по комнате, открывая дверь ногой.  
  
Эдвард отбросил книжку по органической химии, схватил куртку и под дружный хохот старшекурсников вышел вон, представляя, как было бы здорово расстрелять их из автомата.  
  
Иного способа отстоять право спать на своей законной койке он не видел. Всем было плевать на зелёных первокурсников: и старшим студентам, и заведующим кампуса, и кураторам. Ты, главное, плати, а остальное нас не касается.  
  
Не это Эдвард представлял, сбежав из холодной родительской квартиры в студенческий городок. Он надеялся найти хоть одного умного человека, с кем можно будет поговорить о чём угодно, от химии до несправедливости устройства мира, который поймёт его и поможет, если понадобится. Хотя бы одного человека, за которым, как говорится, и в огонь, и в воду, и который туда же — за него.  
  
Пока что получилось встретить только толпу мерзких идиотов, смеявшихся над его невзрачной внешностью, на которую не западала ни одна девушка, увлечением химией, которого хватило бы на десяток студентов, и самым святым — его загадками. Эдварда настолько пронизывало желание отомстить, что ему даже снилось, как он убивает всех встреченных за неполный год людей. Жестоко. Кроваво. Прекрасно.  
  
Первый раз Эдвард проснулся в недоумении, затем привык, а теперь ему даже нравилось. Здорово расслабляло и помогало пережить такие ночи.  
  
Если бы он решился на подобное, то непременно начал бы с соседа, которого наградил почётным званием Блядуна. Нет, сам сосед считал себя королём вечеринок и настоящим мачо, но со стороны-то видней. Может, Эдвард и завидовал лёгкости, с которой Блядун знакомился и спал с красотками, но когда те рыдали под дверью и ломились в комнату, мешая сладкому сну Эдварда, пока мачо окучивал новеньких, картинка резко переставала быть заманчивой. А ещё Эдвард никогда не поступил бы так мерзко и подло.  
  
Мрачно поливая Блядуна помоями, Эдвард замер на пороге общежития. Библиотека работала круглосуточно, но идти туда сотый раз не хотелось. Спортзал его не очень интересовал, кафе вот-вот закроется, а других развлечений на территории кампуса не водилось. Эдвард состроил презрительную гримасу и поплёлся за пределы студенческого городка. Автобусы в Готэме ездят исправно, можно покататься по ночному городу. А когда надоест, выйти подышать свежим воздухом.  
  
Парк на окраине для прогулки подошёл идеально. Было почти двенадцать, а значит, люди из спальных районов уже видели десятый сон, а значит, парк будет принадлежать только Эдварду и паре мучимых бессонницей пенсионеров.  
  
Одним из них оказался преподаватель философии. Слухи о его оскорблении студентов и угрозах облетели весь университет, а фото с важным надменным лицом украшало один из рекомендуемых университетских учебников, поэтому так или иначе о нём знали все. Эдвард благодарил мироздание, что химикам предлагался пофигистичный толстый дядечка, которому было лень вставать, ходить, говорить и вообще преподавать, так что можно было без зазрения совести делать домашнее прямо на паре, чтобы потом погрузиться в любимый предмет.  
  
Эдвард устроился в беседке, располагающейся на высоком холме. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на реку, пристани и корабли вдалеке. Он мог услышать, как кто-то идёт по верхним тропинкам, усеянным сухими трескучими ветками, или увидеть пешеходов снизу. В случае чего — найти другое, более пустынное место. Он собирался всю ночь потратить на страдания из-за отвратительных соседей, отсутствия друзей и личной жизни, придумать несколько отменных загадок и встретить рассвет. Люди этому только помешали бы.  
  
Эдвард достал из кармана блокнот и карандаш — верные спутники людей, которым было куда применить фантазию. Он старательно рисовал разрезанный пополам трупик Блядуна, когда краем глаза заметил нечто интересное.  
  
Щуплый, маленький, но явно смелый парень подкрадывался сзади к философу, держа в руках что-рто толстое и тяжёлое. Наверное, кирпич. В глубине души Эдвард надеялся, что это кирпич. Ему, конечно, плевать, кого и как обидел профессор, но то, что он своими глазами может увидеть убийство, взволновало. Он ещё даже трупа никогда не видел, а тут такой подарок.  
  
Парень быстро оглянулся. Хорошо, что Эдвард далеко. Он собирался только посмотреть, а участвовать не очень-то горел желанием. Разве что если бы был на месте этого парня, а не профессора.  
  
Когда парень, примериваясь, взвесил орудие будущего убийства — а сомневаться в этом уже не приходилось, — Эдвард подумал, что всё-таки он сидит слишком далеко. Сунув блокнот с карандашом в карман, он поднялся и рискнул подбежать ближе, прячась за деревьями.  
  
Он успел минуть всего тройку штук дубов, когда парень наконец замахнулся и ударил профессора по голове. Эдвард прижался к дереву и застыл, жадно наблюдая. Парень наносил удар за ударом, почти в такт биению сердца Эдварда. Он почувствовал, как его бросило в жар; вцепился в маленькую обломанную ветку и приоткрыл рот, потому что воздуха не хватало. Он даже забывал моргать, смотря с таким восторгом, с каким театралы наблюдают за актёрами на сцене.  
  
И то, что это не было постановкой, захватывало дух и заставляло мелко дрожать от наслаждения. О да. Двинь ему ещё раз. Пожалуйста.  
  
Парень, замешкавшись, двинул. Эдвард восхищённо выдохнул.  
  
Оглянувшись ещё раз, парень бросил кирпич на землю. Это оказалась книга: она раскрылась, и её страницы немного потрепал ветер. Будет весьма иронично, если это учебник по философии, а убийца — не случайный наркоман, а действительно студент их славного университета.  
  
Нужно рассмотреть его поближе.  
  
Пока тело профессора с видимым трудом тащили к реке, Эдвард успел пересечь ещё пару десятков деревьев, но всё равно ничего не разглядел, кроме того, что парень был предусмотрительно завёрнут с ног до головы в чёрную одежду. Выбросив профессора, он потёр руки в перчатках, снова оглянулся и подошёл к книге. Парень поднял её, зачем-то отряхнул и постучал по ней пальцами. Затем поднял голову и в этот раз медленно и задумчиво оглядел парк.  
  
Ну правильно. Теперь он будет избавляться от орудия убийства. Ещё, не дай бог, пойдёт в сторону Эдварда.  
  
Он и пошёл. Весьма уверенным шагом, не собираясь сворачивать.  
  
Эдварда охватила паника. Возможно, благодаря своим длинным ногам он сумел бы убежать. Возможно, его бы даже не запомнили. Хотя с таким-то ростом… Он был одним из самых высоких парней в университете, и баскетбольный клуб от него не отставал бы, не окажись он слишком тощим, медленным и слабым для них. Эдвард был слишком запоминающимся. Кто даст гарантию, что при встрече его не узнают? Вот соседушка обрадуется.  
  
Эдвард почувствовал, как загорелись щёки. Их как будто покалывала тысяча маленьких иголок. Парень приближался, а шансы убежать — отдалялись. Оставалось только либо сражаться, либо предложить помощь. Не надеяться же на то, что его примут за дерево.  
  
Ждать победы в драке тоже было неразумным. У парня явно больше опыта. Эдвард рискует принять участие в соревновании с профессором «кто быстрей всплывёт» и «кого быстрее найдут».  
  
А значит, остаётся только попытаться стать союзником. Эта мысль вдруг показалась привлекательной со всех сторон: Эдвард, таивший ото всех свои кровавые мечты, обретёт понимающего собеседника, может друга, может даже… учителя. Нужно только постараться не быть убитым до этого славного момента.  
  
Парню до Эдварда оставался какой-то десяток шагов. Он разглядел наконец, что тот был невероятно худым (как только хватило сил тело дотащить!) и обладал злым, настороженным и в то же время целеустремлённым взглядом. Остальное лицо закрывал шарф.  
  
Само собой, Эдвард был замечен. На него без прелюдий замахнулись книгой. Во взгляде промелькнул страх. Эдвард отпрыгнул и вытащил карандаш. Мало чем поможет, если только не попасть в глаз, но он почувствовал себя увереннее.  
  
— Стой! Я никому не расскажу! — произнёс он, поднимая руки и пятясь назад.  
  
— Знакомая фраза, — прошипели из-под шарфа. — Как правило, последняя в жизни того, кто её произнёс.  
  
— Я могу помочь? — предложил Эдвард, ощущая, как подкашиваются ноги.  
  
Вот чем он, скажите пожалуйста, думал?.. Чёртов адреналин. Лучше бы он с парашютом прыгнул, что ли.  
  
— Разрисуешь мне учебник? — саркастично протянул парень, сощурившись.  
  
— Философия, — прочитал Эдвард, облизывая сухие губы. — Так и знал.  
  
— Что ты там знал? — замер парень.  
  
Значит, ещё есть шанс его заболтать.  
  
— Я видел тебя, — быстро заговорил Эдвард. — Это было чудесно. То, как ты его убил. Твой препод?  
  
— Чудесно? — переспросил парень, подозрительно оглядывая Эдварда с ног до головы.  
  
Страх исчез из его взгляда, и он прекратил сутулиться, хотя пальцы всё ещё крепко держали книгу, в любой момент готовые направить её на Эдварда. С некоторым сочувствием парень спросил:  
  
— Ты только что из Аркхэма?  
  
— Нет. С чего бы?  
  
Парень скептически прищурился.  
  
— Наблюдал за убийством, от чего перевозбудился так, что не удосужился сбежать. Глаза безумные, щёки красные, дыхание такое, будто только что пробежал марафон. Угрожаешь мне карандашом, при этом заявляешь, что это было чудесным. Так из какой ты палаты, говоришь?  
  
Эдварду впервые пришла в голову мысль, что он и правда ведёт себя ненормально. Нет, он и раньше догадывался, что у него нездоровая тяга к смерти — чужой, конечно, — но чтобы так, до потери чувства самосохранения — такого ещё не было.  
  
Но в парне чувствовалось что-то своё. Что-то, что позволит им сблизиться. Что позволит Эдварду сполна утолить тёмные порывы души.  
  
— Ты интересный, — сказал он.  
  
Это должно было ошеломить парня, притормозить расправу над неожиданным свидетелем.  
  
— Ты тоже, — буркнул тот и, перехватив учебник поудобнее, шагнул к Эдварду.  
  
Тот мгновенно вспотел и вжался спиной в дерево.  
  
— Ну… Ну хочешь, я помогу тебе спрятать книгу, и мы будем соучастниками? — предложил он.  
  
— Не хочу, конечно.  
  
Адреналин зашкаливал. Эдварда раздирало на две части: одна хотела убежать сверкая пятками, другая — остаться с ним, с этим опасным, чарующим убийцей. Но для второго варианта нужно было срочно что-то предпринять. Что-нибудь более неожиданное, чем предложение себя не убивать.  
  
Эдвард выронил карандаш, показательно вздрогнув. Он надеялся, что парень немного расслабится, посчитав себя почти победителем. Затем он резко на него бросился, повалив на землю. Он успел вырвать из рук книгу и отбросить в сторону, прежде чем его схватили за горло. Кое-как оторвав от себя цепкие пальцы, Эдвард сжал запястья и завёл руки за его голову, сжав покрепче его ноги своими. Парень притих, но посмотрел на него хищно, не собираясь сдаваться. Его шарф сполз, явив Эдварду острые скулы, крупный нос и тонкие губы, сжавшиеся в ниточку. Они были сама злость и презрение. Эдвард поймал себя на желании их поцеловать, но не как понравившегося человека, а как восхитительное воплощение убийства.  
  
Идея показалась заманчивой. От поцелуя он точно растеряется. Разве что губы трогать не стоит: за ними прячутся острые безжалостные зубы. Эдвард прицелился, сжал парня покрепче и чмокнул в щёку.  
  
Тот дёрнулся всем телом и напрягся ещё больше. Его глаза обещали медленную и мучительную смерть.  
  
Наваждение схлынуло. Эдвард понял, что провалился по всем пунктам. Его всегда учили вежливости, поэтому он, прежде чем распрощаться с жизнью, приподнялся и произнёс:  
  
— Извини. Ты меня спровоцировал.  
  
— Спровоцировал?! — прошипел парень. — Не припомню, чтобы я надевал короткие юбки вместо штанов!  
  
«Ты хотел меня убить!» — собирался было возмутиться Эдвард, но замер. Неподалёку мигнул свет фонаря, и вскоре рядом показался его владелец в длинном плаще со строгим, правильным взглядом. Он поражённо осмотрел инсталляцию и упёрся взглядом в парня.  
  
— Пингвин? — неуверенно спросил он. — Тебе это… помочь?  
  
Пингвин? Где-то Эдвард уже слышал это прозвище. Точно. В начале года у них в кампусе убили студента. Все шушукались и тыкали пальцем в его хмурого интровертного соседа, который, по слухам, был очень оскорблён подозрениями и новой кличкой.  
  
Становилось всё интереснее.  
  
— Понабежало помощников! — выплюнул Пингвин, закатив глаза. — Иди мимо, Гордон! Поверни направо, прямо по курсу будет забор!  
  
— Но…  
  
— У нас тут ролевая игра, — вдруг сказал Эдвард и повторил за Пингвином: — Иди мимо, Гордон.  
  
Глаза Гордона, и без того большие, превратились в две круглые монеты. Он моргнул, ещё раз окинул их взглядом и, молча выключив фонарь, ушёл обратно.  
  
Минуту лежали молча.  
  
— Если ты не из Аркхэма, самое время туда пойти, — сказал наконец Пингвин вполне мирно.  
  
Эдвард отпустил его руки. После того, как знакомый Пингвина видел их вместе, Эдварда убивать не станут.  
  
— Ой, — сказал он, обретя уверенность в себе. — Кто бы говорил.  
  
Поправив куртку, Эдвард встал и подал Пингвину руку. Тот нахмурился, вперился в неё взглядом, будто собирался откусить, но в конце концов потянулся к ней. Встав, он пробурчал:  
  
— Повезло тебе.  
  
Эдвард усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты веришь в судьбу?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Пингвин, отряхиваясь от веток. — Если ты ещё хоть раз попробуешь меня облапать или ляпнешь что-то про судьбу...  
  
— Всё ещё собираешься меня убить? — сложил руки на груди Эдвард.  
  
— Может, нет. Может, хуже. Заставлю тебя на мне жениться — и скоро ты убьёшь себя сам.  
  
Эдвард облокотился на дерево и вытер руками мокрый лоб. Адреналин поутих. Он остался в живых, связь с убийцей установлена, несмотря на многочисленные провалы. Ну правда же — судьба.  
  
Пингвин, злобно зыркнув, отвернулся к книге. Вроде бы этот Гордон её не заметил.  
  
Эдвард неспеша оглянулся, опасаясь найти других праздно шатающихся людей. Никого не было. Стояла тишина, которую нарушал только Пингвин. Он, сунув книгу под мышку, остервенело рыл яму. За пару минут уже вырыл могилу для мелкой кошки.  
  
— Пойди камней притащи, — заявил он, пыхтя. — возле ножек скамеек лежат.  
  
А любит он покомандовать. И даже как-то не хочется перечить. Но рот Эдварда жил сегодня своей жизнью.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Пингвин обернулся, посмотрел на Эдварда, как на идиота, и ответил:  
  
— Крестик, блин, для книжки выложу. Раз уж навязался мне, шевелись, компенсируй.  
  
Однако после того, как Эдвард принёс тяжёлую груду, слегка остывший Пингвин пояснил:  
  
— Думал, управлюсь, пока сторож закрывает ворота. Не знаю, где он сейчас, может, дружка этого своего искать пошёл, так что надо вырыть яму поглубже, чтобы огонь был как можно менее заметным. Этот грёбаный учебник надо сжечь.  
  
Пингвин прищурился и осмотрел яму, а затем быстро стал раскладывать камни по краю. Затем он, приказав Эдварду следить, не идёт ли сторож, принялся отрывать по несколько страниц. Он поджигал из зажигалкой, бросал в яму и несколько мгновений смотрел, не слишком ли высокий получился огонь. Затем брался за следующие страницы.  
  
И снова завораживающее зрелище. Ничего общего с поговоркой, в которой можно вечно смотреть на то, как течёт вода, горит огонь и работают другие. Ну разве что чуть-чуть.  
  
Наблюдать за тем, как Пингвин скрывает улики, было волнующе.  
  
Только нежелание запороть своё первое маленькое криминальное дело мешало Эдварду пялиться непрерывно. Он осматривался, пытаясь заметить ещё один фонарик, но никого не было. Мелькнула мысль о том, что было бы прекрасно, если бы сторож появился и Пингвин сразу преподал бы Эдварду урок. С другой стороны, если Эдвард это допустит, урок будет совсем не тем, на что он рассчитывает.  
  
Взгляд то и дело возвращался к сгорбленной фигуре, с наслаждением разрывающей ненавистную книгу. Интересно, убил ли Пингвин своего соседа? Теперь ясно, как день, что он мог. Его называли странным и нелюдимым — может, его сосед был копией Блядуна? Вечеринки, девушки, пьяные тела на твоей кровати, невиданный срач под ней же, испорченные и украденные личные вещи…  
  
Неожиданное понимание того, что все фантазии Эдварда могут стать реальностью — ну кроме той, где Блядуна разрывает на куски большой осьминог, — вызывали сладкую дрожь и широкую улыбку. Надо удержать Пингвина рядом с собой. Он, видимо, тот ещё засранец, но каким бы ещё быть убийце?  
  
А может, он тоже просто перевозбудился. Планировал спокойно убрать преподавателя, отравляющего жизнь, уже расслабился — осталось только книжку сжечь, — а тут здрасьте пожалуйста, сюрприз!  
  
В нём чувствовались жестокость и холод. Эдвард внимательно вгляделся в сосредоточенный профиль. Наверняка одиночка, как и он сам. Необычная внешность, скрытный, саркастичный, сразу пытается оттолкнуть от себя — наверняка в детстве был любимой мишенью жестоких детишек. Вот и стал таким. Колючим, как ёжик. Почему именно Пингвин?  
  
И этот поцелуй. Действительно ли он испугался, что Эдвард насильник, или это просто был его первый поцелуй, неожиданный и ни разу не романтичный? Вряд ли его кто-то целовал. Вряд ли он вообще видел много ласки. Так уверенно заявлять, что от жизни с ним можно повеситься… Интересно, его родители такие же равнодушные, как Эдварда? Или его кто-то отверг?  
  
Эдвард тряхнул головой и тут же заметил, что Пингвин смотрит на него дикими глазами.  
  
— Давай расставим всё по местам. Ты сексуальный маньяк-извращенец? — спросил он.  
  
Пламени уже не было видно. В его руках осталась только толстая обложка, которую Пингвин, видимо, собирался бросить в яму так. Если поджечь — вонять будет адски.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда чего слюной капаешь, на меня глядя? Ты вообще зачем ко мне прицепился?  
  
Эдвард хмыкнул.  
  
— Если бы ты меньше хотел меня убить, мы бы с тобой нормально познакомились. Я просто хочу найти учителя. Чтобы убивать.  
  
— Ага, — протянул Пингвин, помолчав с минуту. — Ну тогда тебе первый урок: если не будешь хотеть убивать странных маньяков, которые сталкерят, пока ты убиваешь кого-то ещё, то очень быстро будешь убит сам.  
  
Он выбросил остатки учебника и быстро зарыл яму.  
  
— Походи тут, ветки попинай, чтобы меньше заметно было, — сказал Пингвин. — Пойду камни вытру и на место положу. Не волнуйся, твои отпечатки никто под другой скамейкой искать не будет.  
  
Когда Пингвин вернулся, он остановился напротив Эдварда и, сунув руки в карманы, поинтересовался:  
  
— Ну? И что мне с тобой делать? В общагу отвезти?  
  
— Говоришь так, будто сам не поедешь, — заметил Эдвард.  
  
— Нет. Я готов съесть целого слона. Где-то в центре работало одно кафе… — Пингвин снова окинул его взглядом. — Можешь пойти со мной. Но сначала придётся кое-куда заглянуть.  
  
Пингвин натянул на нос шарф и решительно зашагал в сторону заборов. Эдвард шёл следом молча, разглядывая чуть сгорбленную фигуру, которая, тем не менее, сейчас излучала твёрдость и силу воли. Он хотел узнать, куда направился Пингвин, но эта загадочность разбудила детское желание попасть в настоящее приключение, когда случается что-то важное и не знаешь, куда заведёт судьба. Пингвин посмеялся бы.  
  
Они шли по безлюдной, неосвещённой дороге, пока не уткнулись в небольшие частные дома.  
  
— Тут постой, — сказал Пингвин, разминая пальцы в тонких кожаных перчатках. — А я сейчас найду в доме профессора деньги нам на бутерброды.  
  
Дальше он пошёл один, оставив Эдварда стоять столбом посреди дороги. Он проводил Пингвина взглядом и оглядел себя с ног до головы. Понятно, почему он не взял его с собой: нет ни перчаток, ни чем прикрыться, куртка нараспашку, шнурки развязались, очки чем-то заляпаны… Кажется, для успешной карьеры убийцы нужно начать со смены имиджа.  
  
Пингвин вернулся быстро, и он был очень весел. Он сунул в карман Эдварда десять сотенных купюр, отчего Эдвард поражённо всхлипнул, и радостно побежал к ближайшей автобусной остановке. Интересно, сколько же он украл, если разбрасывается большими для студента деньгами?  
  
Половину определённо нужно отложить на закупку подходящей маскировки.  
  
— Тебя как зовут хоть? — спросил Пингвин в почти пустом автобусе, куда пробрался только пьяный бомж. Или просто пьяный, поди разбери. — Я Освальд.  
  
— Эдвард. По-моему, с этого стоило бы начать.  
  
Пингвин снисходительно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Ну ты представь себя на моём месте. Подглядывал, налетел, нёс бред, полез целоваться, брякнул Гордону про ролевые игры… Да тебя расчленить мало, а ты хочешь, чтобы я интересовался, как тебя зовут.  
  
— Переволновался. Не каждый день встречаю таких, как ты.  
  
— Это Готэм. Уверяю, ты встречаешь таких каждый день.  
  
— Я из кампуса не выхожу почти, — покачал головой Эдвард.  
  
— О, — хмыкнул Пингвин. — Я тоже там живу. И кто-то, кто прикончил моего соседа. Хороший был парень, тихий.  
  
— Так это не ты? — протянул Эдвард.  
  
Пингвин поджал губы и фыркнул.  
  
— Что, уже разочаровался во мне? Быстро. Не волнуйся, у меня хорошее портфолио.  
  
— Я просто надеялся, что ты поможешь безнаказанно убить моего соседа. Задолбал! — сжал кулаки Эдвард.  
  
— А, — махнул рукой Пингвин. — Это всегда можно. Что не поделили?  
  
Стоило Эдварду открыть рот, как из него полился поток жалоб. Пингвин едва успел вставить, что им пора выходить.  
  
Эдварда никто никогда не слушал так внимательно, как Пингвин. Понятно было, что он просто пытался найти признаки безумия и опасности для себя, но Эдвард ощутил облегчение, когда выговорился.  
  
— А кто такой Гордон? — спросил он, когда Пингвин пообещал что-нибудь придумать после десятка часов сна.  
  
Они уже сидели в китайской круглосуточной забегаловке и уплетали рис с гарниром. Пингвин спрятал шапку и шарф, и теперь со взъерошенными волосами действительно походил на эту птицу.  
  
— Студент по обмену. Юрист. Ходит со мной на этику. Однажды я предложил ему за сотню написать за меня эссе и узнал о морали больше, чем на парах.  
  
— Слишком правильный, — задумчиво протянул Эдвард. — Проблем не будет?  
  
Пингвин поморщился.  
  
— Не настолько, чтобы связываться. Но он такой дотошный, что обязательно сообщит куда надо, что зачем-то шлялся по парку ночью и увидел там нас.  
  
На несколько секунд Эдварда пробрала дрожь: а ну как его найдут? Обвинят в пособничестве? Посадят?  
  
Он приказал себе сосредоточиться. Во-первых, если он смог заинтересовать Пингвина, то наказания уж как-нибудь избежит. Во-вторых, с ним теперь Пингвин. Он скажет, что нужно и не нужно делать.  
  
— Так что? Нам теперь притворяться парочкой, балующейся жёстким сексом на природе? — предположил Эдвард.  
  
Пингвин поморщился и сделал несколько огромных глотков из кружки.  
  
— Нет так нет, — продолжил Эдвард. — Можно сказать, что это была разовая договорная акция. Я слышал, геи иногда так делают.  
  
Пингвин закашлялся, подавившись чаем. Эдвард почувствовал себя одноклеточным организмом и решил замолчать.  
  
— Мы не будем врать ничего такого, отчего меня будет тошнить, а у моей мамочки случится инфаркт, если она об этом узнает, — заявил он, отдышавшись. — И вообще. Зачем врать, когда можно сказать не всю правду? Так меньше путаницы в показаниях. Так вот: мы подрались, Гордон застал нас, и ты ляпнул эту мерзость только затем, чтобы он покраснел и немедленно сбежал, не мешая нам ставить друг другу синяки.  
  
— Звучит разумно, — сказал Эдвард, отметивший, как Пингвин отзывается о родительнице. Всё-таки ему повезло больше. — А почему мы поссорились?  
  
— Гуляли и споткнулись друг об друга в темноте, ну и пошло-поехало, — пожал плечами Пингвин. — Бывает. Никого не удивит даже то, что мы после этого неожиданно начали общаться.  
  
— Понял, — кивнул Эдвард. — Просто столкнулись и подрались. — После минутного молчания он спросил: — А кто сейчас с тобой живёт?  
  
— Никто, — улыбнулся Пингвин. — Не все поверили в мою невиновность. Администрация до сих пор от меня шарахается. Но я не жалуюсь. Хочешь так же?  
  
Эдвард до этого момента вообще не думал о том, что будет, если Блядун куда-то денется. Было бы хорошо, если бы у него был другой сосед, с более развитым чувством уважения к посторонним. Но это лотерея, а зная удачливость Эдварда, он заранее проиграл.  
  
Выход, как и прежде, он нашёл в Пингвине.  
  
— Слушай… — неуверенно начал Эдвард. — Я, конечно, слегка испугал тебя…  
  
Пингвин снова окинул его привычно подозрительным взглядом и спросил:  
  
— Намылился ко мне переехать?  
  
— Если ты не против, конечно, в будущем. Но сначала хотел попроситься переночевать, — Эдвард посмотрел на часы и скептически сморщился: четвёртый час ночи. — Поспать, в общем.  
  
Пингвин вздохнул и, бросив последний кусок риса в рот, достал награбленное. Официант был тут как тут. Пингвин щедрой рукой заплатил за них обоих и даже оставил чаевые. До кампуса оставалось несколько километров, которые он предложил пройти пешком.  
  
— Расскажи о себе что-нибудь ещё.  
  
Кажется, Пингвин до сих пор не был уверен, что Эдварда стоит пускать к себе в комнату. И в жизнь.  
  
Однако после сытного ужина (или завтрака?) Пингвин подобрел и стал общительнее. Помимо жалоб на тупость окружающих, они обсудили химию и яды, к которым Пингвин питал особенный интерес.  
  
— Пока мы не решили, что делать с твоим Блядуном, — фыркнул Пингвин, — можем помочь ему повеселиться. Ты знал, что эфирное масло мускатного шалфея вместе с алкоголем вызывает сильные галлюцинации?  
  
Эдвард покачал головой.  
  
— Моя мама очень любит эфирные масла, а я люблю выпить вина. Однажды очень неудачно совпало, — пояснил Пингвин. — Хорошо, что дома я был один. Мне почудились все, кого я успел убить к тому моменту.  
  
— Тебя что, мучает совесть? — вскинул брови Эдвард.  
  
Пингвин закатил глаза.  
  
— Нет, конечно. Но толпа окровавленных людей у тебя дома не вызывает приятных чувств, не находишь?  
  
— Только если это не Блядун с дружками, — возразил Эдвард.  
  
Пингвин глянул на него со некоторой снисходительностью.  
  
— Это в первые минуты. Может, часы. Когда ты уже и думать о них забыл, неожиданное появление чревато некоторым удивлением, поверь. Так хочешь тоже повеселиться? Я купил себе флакончик с шалфеем в надежде поэкспериментировать над соседом, но не вышло.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул Эдвард. — Будет интересно проверить.  
  
Хотя отдраивать возможные последствия будет не так приятно, но делать это придётся в любом случае. Какая разница, даже если мусора будет чуть больше?  
  
— Можно накапать шалфея на какой-нибудь учебник или конспект. Постучусь и скажу, что должен был тебе отдать. Я так понимаю, у нас ещё куча времени?  
  
Эдвард снова кивнул. Раньше семи утра Блядун не унимался.  
  
Он вытащил блокнот и протянул Пингвину.  
  
— Сюда можно. Скажи, что нашёл в библиотеке. На первой странице моё имя и адрес, так что объясниться будет легко.  
  
Пингвин схватил блокнот и открыл его.  
  
— Эдвард Нигма… Энигма. Тебе что, специально инициалы подбирали?  
  
— Не совсем. Люблю загадки, — выдохнул Эдвард, — так что сменил фамилию.  
  
Неужели наконец кто-то заметил! И это был именно Пингвин. Ну судьба же, ну.  
  
— Да, ты очень загадочный, — отметил Пингвин. — Можно дальше посмотреть?  
  
Эдвард пожал плечами. Если бы попросил кто-то другой, он скорее руки оторвал бы. А перед Пингвином хотелось похвастаться своими загадками и художественными кровавыми каракулями. Чтобы совсем уж за идиота не держал.  
  
Пингвин облокотился на ближайший фонарный столб и стал медленно изучать страницы. Иногда он мельком поглядывал на Эдварда, и в его взгляде читался интерес и даже уважение.  
  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, закрыв последнюю исписанную страницу, — я подумал, что мы с тобой можем поладить. Я не против проверить.

Следующий день ознаменовался стоящей на ушах администрацией, бегающей по всему кампусу. К тому времени, как сонный разбуженный криками Эдвард открыл глаза, Пингвин успел принарядиться в белую рубашку и чёрные брюки, а ещё уложить волосы в колючую причёску, которая обеспечивала стопроцентное попадание в кличку.  
  
Надо будет попросить его объяснить, для чего та гора банок на полке в ванной. Пингвин явно любил уделить себе внимание: видимо, сказалось то, что в детстве его дразнили из-за нестандартной внешности. У него хорошо получилось превратить свои особенности в изюминку — может, и Эдварду поможет? Надоело быть ботаником в растянутом свитере.  
  
Эдвард разглядывал его острые черты лица, которые стали даже утончёнными в сочетании с рваной чёлкой, зачёсанной на бок, пока Пингвин, с недовольным видом читавший учебник, не перевёл на него взгляд.  
  
— Проснулся наконец, — поприветствовал он.  
  
— Скорее разбудили, — ответил Эдвард, выразительно посмотрев на входную дверь. — Что происходит?  
  
Пингвин пожал плечами.  
  
— Не хотел оставлять тебя одного, а то уже выяснил бы.  
  
Он с удовольствием выпустил из рук учебник и отправился расспрашивать взбудораженных соседей, подвинув Эдварду тарелку с лапшой быстрого приготовления и чашку с кофе. Как мило. Значило ли это, что его приняли? Или это не более чем вежливость?  
  
Вернулся Пингвин задумчивый, когда Эдвард уже доедал последние макаронины.  
  
— Даже не знаю, хорошая новость или плохая, — сказал он, садясь за стол.  
  
Эдвард посмотрел на него с волнением и любопытством.  
  
— Для начала стоит поздравить с почином: это ведь ты своими руками полил блокнот шалфеем, — сказал шёпотом Пингвин. — Говорят, галлюцинации были отменные: тусовщики весь этаж криками перебудили. Пара студентов пыталась их успокоить. Земля им пухом.  
  
Эдвард приподнял брови. К щекам прилила кровь, и он вновь ощутил пьянящий адреналин, быстро распространяющийся по венам.  
  
— Очередная любовница твоего Блядуна, крича, как старый пароход, кидалась с ножом на всех гостей. В общем, не знаю — может, ты хотел разделаться с ним собственноручно…  
  
— Он мёртв? — перебил Эдвард, затаив дыхание.  
  
Пингвин энергично покивал.  
  
— Говорят, одна из первых жертв.  
  
— А сколько всего?  
  
— Человек пять убитых, остальные ранены. Девушку сумели вырубить.  
  
Эдвард закрыл лицо руками и рассмеялся. До чего было хорошо! Как всё складно вышло-то: вроде и руку приложил, и не виноват остался. Кто там будет его подозревать, когда убийца — вот он, взятый с поличным, пьяный, невменяемый?  
  
— Но тебя всё равно допросят для протокола, — слегка остудил его пыл Пингвин. — Не ври, нет смысла. Честно скажи, что тебя выгнали. Ты пошёл в парк, встретился со мной, мы подрались, потому что оба были не в духе, затем остыли, познакомились и ушли ночевать ко мне. Никто не видел меня с блокнотом в пять утра, кроме мёртвого Блядуна. А если и видел — всегда можно соврать, что ходил ради тебя проверить под этим тупым предлогом, не спят ли они ещё. Я подтвержу, что твой сосед был очень пьян и из комнаты слышался шум. Запомнил?  
  
Эдвард согласно промычал и услышал тихий смешок. Он опустил руки и встретился с довольным взглядом Пингвина.  
  
— Мне определённо нравится тебя учить, — сказал он. — Прям как за себя радуюсь, — Пингвин помолчал и задумчиво добавил: — Можешь остаться здесь, пока в твоей комнате толкутся копы. Если мы за несколько дней не попытаемся убить друг друга, напишешь заявление на переселение. Твоё нежелание жить на месте массового убийства будет всем понятно.  
  
— Думаю, мы поладим, — улыбнулся ему Эдвард.  
  
Определённо, они поладят. Это же судьба.


End file.
